


[意罗朱]黑猫嘴里的黄鹦鹉

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 只是一个紧急倾倒的黄色废料罢了。
Relationships: Tybalt/il gatto
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178





	[意罗朱]黑猫嘴里的黄鹦鹉

卡普莱特家的前厅里，衣香鬓影依旧，熙熙攘攘，没人会注意到他们家那位身份微妙、近日方才逐渐在红色的帷幕里有了自己声名的少年人已经不在舞会上——哪怕他其实才是今晚名义上的主角。把我勇敢的提博尔特介绍给你们！卡普莱特伯爵大笑着、粗鲁地拍打着他的背。但宾客们不会太记得这句话。提博尔特自己也很清楚这一点。  
眼下，过半的客人已经喝得有点上头。为数不多的几个会关心他的人——朱丽叶还太小，早早地就困了，被奶娘哄着回了卧室；他的姑妈忙于挽住一个又一个男人的臂弯，脸色绯红；啊，还有他的猫——都已经对这宴会不甚关心。  
如果有哪位跑出了大厅，要借花园某个幽暗的角落和另一位蒙面化妆的客人进行一些更私密的交流的家伙，偶然地经过了提博尔特那看起来一点也不特别的阳台，又想起来抬头往上看一眼——他会看见一条从阳台的栏杆里垂下来的修长小腿。没有一丝赘肉，腓肠肌形状优美，小腿外侧暗色的皮肤上隐约看着像是纹了个什么图案。他会眯起眼睛，试图看清楚那个青色的图案，那条小腿则会被他看得一抖，仿佛被火焰突然蛰了一下——然后曲起来，迅速收回到阳台里。带着面具的宾客一怔，摇了摇头，打算忘记这一切。花园里又恢复了寂静。  
猫收回的腿紧紧地夹在提博尔特腰间。他躺在阳台的地砖上，紧张到了僵硬的地步，一双眼睛圆睁着，一瞬不瞬地看着他的主人；他的嘴唇被他自己咬得发白。被看见这事本身他并不在意——他从来不在意这个，他害怕的是有人拿这事去背后说提博尔特的坏话。那人看见了他腿上的纹身，未必不能从中推断出他的身份；至少不是哪家的小姐。  
别担心。提博尔特凑到他耳边说。不得不说猫聚精会神地看着他、眼睛里只有他的样子真是可爱……他含住了猫那最近刚开始染上黑边的耳廓，微微用上牙齿，就能听见猫发出一些细小的气声。他在提博尔特身下幅度微小地扭动着身体，也许是又痒又疼。——痒的成分越来越多，因为提博尔特渐渐往他脖颈间埋，手还不老实地挠上了猫因为姿势而不得不暴露出来的腋窝：一根从他衣袖上扯下来的带子缠在猫的手腕上，把他的双手牢牢绑在头顶的一根铁栏杆上，因此他的手臂只能保持那个高举过头顶的姿势。即使被提博尔特弄得太痒，他也挣不脱，逃不掉；更别提年轻的剑士还趴在他肚子上，把他牢牢压在阳台角落的地上。……直到猫终于忍不住，在他身下扭动着，咯咯地扬起下巴笑起来。那不知从哪位女士脸上顺下来的明黄色羽毛面具被提博尔特顺手扣在猫眼睛上，此刻被他带得一抖一抖，羽毛尖来回地擦过铁质栏杆，唰唰地响。像只淘气的鹦鹉，提博尔特想。  
他稍微直起身体，打量着他的猫。除了那顶面具，猫身上只套了件剪裁热情又大胆的亮黄色舞裙；平时的红色长裤早就被他自己脱下，当然颈间那个形状特别的黑色项圈仍然是好好地呆在原处的。在这些明亮活泼的颜色里裹着猫那身晒黑了、泛着健康光泽的暗色皮肉。他肌肉虬结的上半身和毫无曲线可言的腰被裙子遮住了，从开叉裙摆里露出来的双腿紧实修长，此刻甚至微微分开，脚跟落在地上踢蹬着——提博尔特实在弄得他很痒——叫人实在很想抓住他的脚踝，把他的双腿分得更开，好把手探进裙摆底下，进到深处……直到摸到他所有隐私为止。提博尔特伸手给他理了理裙子，意外地发现那些布料只会固执地堆在他腿根，倒是遮住了他腿间那团即使在平时也个头不小的性器，只留一团模糊的影子。  
那个模糊的影子像是一簇火焰一样烫了他一下。提博尔特想不明白这个发现为什么会让自己越发兴奋；他并非不知道猫的性别，也不是对猫不是女人有什么意见。不如说他对此知道得太清楚了：自从猫的骨架长开之后，甚至有蒙太古家的女孩会偷偷瞄他。那种包含着羡慕与渴望的目光总会轻易地被他抓住，却不会让他生气：一方面因为那些女孩子也很可爱，他对蒙太古的仇恨并不必要过分地延伸到她们身上，另一方面是因为那竟然满足了他的某种炫耀心理，他再好也是我的！我的！(……况且猫的阴茎长什么样对他也完全不是个秘密，他自己还在灼眼的灯光下认真看过呢。那时猫比现在要小上一两岁，还会在被他摆成那种姿势分开双腿仔细打量的时候感到羞耻。提博尔特凑得太近，鼻尖稍微蹭到他睾丸底下他就硬了。这种本能的生理反应让猫觉得难为情，忍不住呜咽了一声，而提博尔特却觉得这很可爱，于是顺手撸了他一把。)  
现在，新近被家族承认的年轻人跪坐在阳台地板上，突然想起了那天晚上猫渗出一层细小汗珠、随着呼吸微微起伏的小腹。于是他把自己的右手伸进对方的裙子底下，照样地揉捏了几下那团堆在他鼠蹊部的软肉。猫的身体一僵，然后被他抓在手里的性器便马上硬了起来。他又用手指去绕了绕对方卷曲的阴毛，希望自己的戒指别再勾着它们；那实在不是什么愉快的体验。  
猫在绳索允许的范围内尽力抬起上半身，急切地看着他。黑色斑纹已经填满了他两边的眼眶，再加上巨大羽毛投下的阴影，越发显得他的眼睛大而明亮，真诚动人。猫稍微张开嘴，吐出舌尖，舔了舔自己暗色的嘴唇。这个动作牵动了从他嘴角延伸出来的纹路，一个挑逗似的表情，像是豹子盯住了猎物，舔了舔獠牙准备作致命一击。不过他们都很清楚到底谁才是要被按倒咬住的一方。看吧！提博尔特一只手还抓着他的阴茎，另一只手伸出食指压住他下唇；猫几乎是条件反射地立刻含住了他的指尖。下面的手在他会阴上揉了揉，猫的眼睛立刻向后翻着闭上了，双腿也一下子夹紧了他的手腕；他甚至能感觉到在被他的手指按住的那一小块潮湿温热的皮肤下头，微微凹陷下去的肌肉抽搐了一下。夜里的星光下他打量着猫的表情，脆弱、沉沦又信任。  
他弯下腰去，在猫嘴唇一侧轻轻咬了一口。猫被咬疼了，放开他的手指，转过脸来勉强睁开眼睛茫然地看着他。他的瞳仁张大，朝虹膜边缘扩散；而他被提博尔特捏住的性器已经硬得像石头一样。  
“集中精神啊，”提博尔特笑着用手背拍了拍他的脸，同时晃了晃他被夹住的另一只手，“你夹得真紧。怎么，是打算就着我的手蹭射了，自己爽完就不理我了？嗯？”  
“才不是呢。有你在，我还能不理你吗？”猫含混地说，摇了摇头，“啊，还是说你想看我蹭出来？提比……”  
猫仰起头，把自己的脸往面具底下藏，同时稍微把腿松开了一点，隔着一层薄汗，用他泥泞的腿根暧昧地磨蹭着提博尔特的手腕。仿佛真的听见了提博尔特的命令。来吧，在我手上蹭出来吧，像一只真正的小宠物，射给我看吧。仿佛提博尔特搁在他会阴旁的不是一只手，而是一根实打实的勃起阴茎，他要去尽力爱抚。他点起脚趾，腰部腾空，在地上很快地走了两步，调整到个更方便他去触碰那只手的姿势。提博尔特的小指陷在他的右边股沟，拇指和食指则被他的右腿压在他自己已经硬得不行的阴茎上。猫轻轻地叫着，腰上灵活地打着圈，毫不羞耻地用自己涨大的冠头去蹭提博尔特指腹上粗糙的剑茧。他确实在认真地自慰，目光也不曾从年轻人落疤的脸上移开。全然信任又深情的眼睛，里面写满了情欲与渴求。提博尔特握住他左边膝盖拉开，好俯身去抚摸猫结实鼓起的胸口。那里的皮肤光滑干净，手感细腻，在他手下温顺地战栗。弹性十足的肌肉，在他用力的时候顺从地为他让出位置，在他抬起手后又马上恢复饱满漂亮的形状，期待着他的下一次大力揉捏。猫真的已经很兴奋了，不发达的乳头在他的掌心下挺立，被他夹住稍微一拧，猫的身体就会突然僵直。至于他的舌头，啊，那实在就太过分了：猫几乎是在被他吮住胸部的那一刹那就蜷紧了身体，像动物幼崽对母亲一样本能地抱住了他的手臂。他在猫的怀里毫无章法地呻吟着，全无半点要掩饰的意思，把那些肮脏的低泣全说给他听。他的阴茎压在猫的手背上射了，把提博尔特的整只手、连同无名指上的戒指和小臂上的护臂全弄得一塌糊涂。然后他继续无意识地战栗着，性高潮的快感在他脊椎里回荡，这段时间里他的大脑完全不能动作，是任提博尔特为所欲为的。不过，这回提博尔特并没想要趁机把整只手都塞进猫湿润的小洞里——以前他很生气的时候当真这么做过——而只是用那只干净的手一下一下地摸着猫侧脸上那些看起来挺妖艳的花纹。  
“提比……”猫又动起来，他头顶上那簇很长的羽毛一下一下地搔着提博尔特的下巴。高潮终于过去，他能暂时地平静下来，想得起今晚原本的提议；结果反而是他自己先射了一次。这让他有点脸红。  
“啊，”他的声音听起来有些沙哑，“好像我没法帮你解裤子了。”  
猫轻轻动了动他仍然被绑在头顶的手臂。更像是某种刻意的引诱，因为他知道提博尔特不会也不想给他解开：他的主人一直挺喜欢看他戴着束具被操到哭出来的样子。现在他已经不太在意这个了，甚至会因此而变得更兴奋；有时他还会希望提博尔特殴打他，让他流血。  
不过今天提博尔特看起来心情不错；或许他倒不像嘴上说的那样觉得这主意变态。他的主人伸手把精液抹开，涂在他小腹和会阴旁边。他已经完全地放松又湿润了，提博尔特轻易地就伸进了两根手指。猫的身体仍然敏感，他的指头稍微向前一探，猫便难耐地扭动起腰来，裙摆拖在地上沙沙作响。他滑进第三根手指。夹紧的穴口肌肉被他用指节推了推，就继续张开；猫又硬了。任何超过三十岁的男人一定会羡慕他勃起的速度。那两条晒黑的长腿慢慢地分开，好让他把手指能挖得更深。他的指头在那个温暖的小洞里左右转了转：汗液、精液或者是别的什么倒流进去，猫已经足够潮湿润滑。于是他拔出自己的手指，解开裤子——他也已经很硬了，前液几乎浸透了外裤——先是把龟头压在猫会阴的褶皱上，画着圈，待猫发出一声沙哑恳求的呻吟，这才俯身向前，借着身体的重量插进去。  
猫的身体再次绷紧了。他的下巴扬起来，几乎和脖子绷紧成一条直线，像是被一只看不见的手掐紧了，过了几秒钟之后才能逐渐习惯，双腿又热情地缠在提博尔特的腰间。猫里面好热，让他忍不住就要挺腰把自己深深地塞进去，用他硬得抽跳的阴茎干他，把他弄得乱七八糟，直操进他柔软的腹部内脏里，弄痛他，插坏他，反正他的表情看起来一直都那样轻佻，那是他自找的不是吗——哪怕他们都知道那仅仅是猫脸上的黑纹造成的错觉。相反，此时猫脸上的表情其实算得上天真无辜，哪怕他的腰正被提博尔特隔着一条舞裙牢牢抓住，臀部被毫无章法地又掐又捏，肠道被刻意地顶弄。年长一方的胯骨大力地一下下撞在他屁股上，完全没有什么温柔可言：他操得太深，睾丸也快半塞进去，肉洞内里条件反射地因为疼痛而抽紧了；这是猫再怎么灵活也无法控制的肌肉。  
疼，也许疼痛正是他们的助兴剂。猫在他身下扭动，双腿不受控制地踢蹬，又紧紧地扣住他的腰，把他还穿在身上的白色亚麻衬衫弄得皱巴巴，仿佛害怕他离去。他伸展着自己的脊背，连带着把腰也伸直了，屁股直往提博尔特的怀里压，迫不及待地把他的阴茎吞得更深，那张小嘴紧紧地吸吮着他，软肉绕上来缠紧，有节奏地配合着缩紧又放开，像是含羞情人无声的挽留，请留下，别离开，填满我吧——直到提博尔特几乎能隔着松垮的衣料，在猫的肚子上瞧见自己阴茎的轮廓。一个放荡的姿态，但猫的表情却是无辜的。他抿着自己的嘴唇，残留着幼年期脂肪的脸颊微微发抖，像个等待一个安慰亲吻的模样，显得格外纯真又年轻。  
(他们还更小的时候提博尔特确实亲过他的侧脸和额头。夜里落下的、羽毛一样柔软纯洁的吻。)  
熟悉的瘙痒酥麻感逐渐在提博尔特的鼠蹊堆积，让他的动作逐渐失去章法。他抓着猫的脚踝，捏着猫因为出汗而变得滑溜溜的胸口，力气太大以至于肯定会在那里留下几个手指形状的淤青。细小的汗珠顺着猫隆起的胸肌，全流下来，积在那两块肌肉当中的沟壑里，在星光下闪闪发亮。提博尔特抓着他的肩膀凑上去，舌尖抵住猫的胸骨，再慢慢抬头，舔舐着他柔韧而充满弹性的皮肤，不时啃咬一下那不发力时柔软可口的肌肉。猫小声惊呼着，然而他的挣扎——某种程度上也是迎合——始终被咬进他手腕的绳子和逐渐被捂热的那根铁栏杆给限制住了，提博尔特一只手就能把他给按死。“闭上眼睛。”他听见提博尔特说，然后面具被从头顶拉下，两根长长的羽毛完全遮住了他的眼睛。他服从了。  
暂时地失去视觉让其它的所有感官都变得更加敏锐，然而他仍然弄不清楚提博尔特的手到底都做了些什么；它们粗鲁地拍打着他的大腿内侧，让他张得更开，然后在他的股沟和阴茎底下——他只记得被指甲边缘刮过，似乎还被粗糙带茧的指腹捏了捏。然后他只知道裙摆被他自己的精液濡湿了，凉凉地搭在他腿上。提博尔特在他锁骨上发出粗哑的喘息，亚麻布料的纹路来回擦过他还很敏感的乳头；一股快感流过他的脊椎，他终于有种快感要过载了的感觉。抵在他穴口软肉上的坚硬双球颤抖了一下，提博尔特射进他屁股里。  
精液的气味弥漫开来之后，面具上羽毛的动物味道变得没那么突出。猫躺在那里，试图平复呼吸。性欲过去之后他真的开始觉得手腕上疼得有些受不了了，鼻子也被面具挠得很痒，想要打个喷嚏。他能听见布料摩擦的窸窣声，大约是提博尔特跪坐起来正在整理衣物；猫记得他只脱了礼服外套，大约是那件衣服弄脏了确实不太好掩饰。——提博尔特还有点乱的呼吸声突然凑得很近，猫不明所以地绷紧了身体，却只在鼻尖感到一点湿意，隔着合起的眼皮，光线似乎还变亮了。他茫然地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是嘴里叼着那只鸟羽面具，得意洋洋地冲他笑着，一脸餍足的提博尔特。他站起来，繁复沉重的外套往肩上一搭，拉开通往卧室的门就要迈步。  
“我要进去了，别让我等太久——别这么看着我，我又没打死结，好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 当写作成为刻板行为，其成品必然也柴且无味。


End file.
